The Beginning of the End
by loganzahotie707
Summary: Rory is a society princess with two protective older brothers, Tristan is a cocky, hot, blonde. What could happen? Add in an unknow force determined to disrupt the lives of everyone involved and see what WILL happen.
1. The Beginning

Ok for those of you who have read My Last Regret I'm really sorry I have not updated for months but life has been crazy and I had no inspiration for that story. This is going to be my story for now until I continue that one! Enjoy!!

* * *

Ok some background info for this story is that Rory has grown up sort of in society. Lorelai and Christopher are married and she has a good relationship with both

grandparents. The only difference is that they lived in Australia until Rory was in 8th grade. She has two older brothers; Jay and Finn. (I 3 Finn!) They are twins

and are a year older than Rory. Rory is going to be a senior at Chilton for the start of the story and the boys are freshman at Yale. They have a big group of friends

who grew up together and you will get ages for them later. Rory is a bit more outgoing and more…bold. Finn is extremely over protective of Rory and Jay is too but

a little more laid back. Rory is dating Dean he is on scholarship at Chilton because his mom works there. We are going to pretend. ;) Don't worry though it won't be

for long! So here's the story!

* * *

"Rise and shine hun, it's time to go shopping for your dress for the party." My mom said in a sarcastically cheery voise.

"God Mom, what time is it? I need coffee!" As I was getting up my phone rang. I debated ignoring it because it was all the way across the room but decided against doing so.

"Anyone calling a Gilmore at 8:30 in the morning better have a death wish!" I answered without even saying hello.

"Well Reporter Girl have you had your coffee this morning? Colin asked and I could tell he was smiling.

"I have to wake up at 8:30 in the morning to go shopping for a society party!" I yelled into the phone.

"I knowRG i do to."

"Your a guy you don't have to get ready or anything, plus your a morning person" I said while pouting.

"Haha true. Well I'm gonna let you get ready and Logan, Steph, Tristan, and I will pick you, Finn, and Jay up to go to the mall in an hour." Colin replied.

"An hour! Ugh fine but don't be on time."

"I'll try my hardest, Bye."

After 4 cups of coffee and a hot shower I was awake and ready to shop. As if on que the door swung open and Colin, Tristan, Logan, and Steph walked in.

"Feeling better now that you've probably had twice the normal person's daily dosage of coffee?" Colin asked me.

"Uh, I've only had 4 cups, but yes!"

Everyone laughed and Steph said "Let's get going."

* * *

Steph and I declared to the boys that we were going to model for the boys so they had picked a few different dresses for us to show them.

The first one I tried on was a light blue knee length halter dress with matching heels, and Steph had on a red, strapless, knee length dress with black stilettos.

As I walked out I heard Colin wolf whistle and Tristan was staring at me. Logan said "Looking good Ace," and winked.

I was starting to get self-conscious of Tristan staring at me but ignored it and went back to the dressing room. Steph got the same reaction except this time Tristan had words. The next dress I tried on was a floor length black no back V neck dress. I loved it but I knew my brothers would think it was way too revealing.

Just as i had guessed before I could even finish opening the door my brothers had turned me around saying something along the lines of "No baby sister of mine is going to wear a dress like that till she is married and even then...actually my baby sister will never wear a dress like that!" I sighed exasperated knowing they dated girls who wore way more revealing things than that but what can you do?

I went to put my clothes back on as Steph tried on another as well. Hers was a midnight blue tea length off the shoulder dress. I thought it absolutely fabulous on her! I decided to buy the first one I tried on for obvious reasons and Steph went with the second.

* * *

Objective POV

Everyone could see that Tristan had fallen. Fallen for Rory that is, and that Rory had fallen for Tristan, but both were just too stupid too admit it. Rory and Steph had bought the dresses for the party and then went shopping for shoes, and other supposedly 'important' accessories, and finally they were headed home.

They piled into Colin's SUV and made their way to Rory's house. When they pulled into the driveway there was an extra car in there. Rory's eyes grew wide and she realized Dean was here. Everyone hated him and nobody thought he was good enough for Rory.

"Mary, can we come with you inside?" Tristan asked cautiously because Dean was a touchy subject with Rory.

"Of course guys come on in." She replied.

Everyone slowly got out of the car and approached the house. Rory opened the door and heard some commotion in her room. She walked over to her bedroom door and very slowly opened the door and saw….

* * *

I'm sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger but I promise to update soon. I have the next few chapters written and all they have to do is be typed. Please review and it will give me the motivation to update faster!! Thanks for reading! Oh also i seriously need a beta. If anyone is interested please tell me!!


	2. Part of the bigger picture

_Previously:_

_Everyone could see that Tristan had fallen. Fallen for Rory that is, and that Rory had fallen for Tristan, but both were just too stupid too admit it. Rory and Steph had bought the dresses for the party and then went shopping for shoes, and other supposedly 'important' accessories, and finally they were headed home._

_They piled into Colin's SUV and made their way to Rory's house. When they pulled into the driveway there was an extra car in there. Rory's eyes grew wide and she realized Dean was here. Everyone hated him and nobody thought he was good enough for Rory._

_"Mary, can we come with you inside?" Tristan asked cautiously because Dean was a touchy subject with Rory._

_"Of course guys come on in." She replied._

_Everyone slowly got out of the car and approached the house. Rory opened the door and heard some commotion in her room. She walked over to her bedroom door and very slowly opened the door and saw…._

* * *

... that Dean had trashed her room and was now going through her nightstand.

"Dean!" Rory cried as she ran into her room followed by her friends.

They stood there with their jaws dropped about the fact that he would stoop so low as to go through her drawers.

"Rory, where have you been?" He yelled.

"I was shopping with my friends if you must know, but that gives you no right to go through my room and destroy it, and how did you get into my house anyways?" She spit back at him.

He looked at her and then looked at her friends and said, "Can I talk to you alone?"

Rory knew it was probably wrong to allow it but decided to give him a couple minutes to explain himself. "Fine, guys please go in the other room for just a minute while I let Dean give me a damn good explanation for his actions."

Everyone left, but with much hesitation, and before leaving Tristan said, "Mare we will be right outside, just yell if you need something."

* * *

"Ok, Dean what were you thinking?"

"I'll tell you what I was thinking you little slut! You have been cheating on me!" Dean yelled holding up some birth control pills.

"What? I would never do that to you!" Rory said completely shocked.

"Do NOT lie to me" Dean said as he advanced on Rory.

"I'm not…Dean what are you doing? C'mon you know that I would never do something like that. My mom gave me those when I turned 16 just to be safe."

"Don't think that I'm an idiot Rory!" After saying that Dean came up to Rory and slapped her across the face.

Rory cried out and clutched the side of her face in shock, "How could you do that?"

After hearing a cry the guys rushed to the door and tried to open it, finding the door locked. "Rory?" They yelled, and then, "Are you ok? "Rory open the door!"

Rory tried to get up and open the door, but before she could get there Dean pushed her up against the wall and said, "You are going to give me what you gave those boys out there!"

When Rory heard this she cried out, "No please don't do this."

Upon hearing Rory cry out the guys decided to break in. After a couple of tries they finally got it open and Logan, Finn, and Tristan pulled dean off Rory while Jay went to console Rory.

Logan and Tristan held down Dean while Finn beat the living crap out of him. "Do **punch** not **punch** ever **punch** touch **punch** my **punch** sister **punch** again! Do **punch** you **punch** understand **punch** me?"

Dean nodded and by this time Rory walked over still in tears and said, "Dean we are over don't try to contact me or I will call the police and so help me I will have your family put on the streets!"

After Dean left everybody inspected Rory to make sure she had no major injuries and decided that she was going to be ok except for a couple bruises.

After her inspection Rory sat there for a second then burst into sobs. Jay walked over to her and picked her and carried her to the couch he sat with her and exchanged looks with the others. They realized that major wallowing was going to be needed. They decided to spilt up and get the items need for wallowing: Food, food, sad movies, and more food.

* * *

When they got back to the house Lorelai and Rory were talking. They had a close relationship and Rory told Lorelai everything. The turned to give them some privacy, but Lorelai just said, "Get your butts in here!"

They laught, but obeyed. As they walked in Rory asked what movies they had gotten.

"Well love we got 'A Walk to Remember', 'Steel Magnolias', and 'Return to Me.'" Finn said.

"Good, we have a long night ahead of us!" she replied.

In the middle of the third movie Lorelai went go check on them, and found them all passed out. Finn sprawled on the couch, Steph in Colin's arms, Rory in Tristan's arms, and Jay and Logan were each sitting in chairs. She smiled at the sight and knew that nothing could seperate them.

* * *

Rory awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee. She saw Finn still sprawled on the couch and heard laughter from the kitchen. She walked in and saw her parents and all of her friends just eating, talking, and having a good time.

"Morning." She said as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Morning!" everyone said in reply.

She turned to her mother and said, "What time do we go to Grandma's?"

"You mean hitler...Well 6:00" She replied with a sigh.

Rory rolled her eyes and turned to Steph and said, "You, me, and the spa" and without waiting for a response she turned to the boys and said pick us up to go to the party at 5:30", and with that she left the room to shower and get ready.

* * *

"How much time do we have to get ready?" Rory asked frantically.

"Um, and hour and a half." Step replied quickly.

Their spa day had taken longer than expected and now thery were rushed to get ready. As 5:30 rolled around the boys opend the door just in time to hear Rory yell "Mom where are my heels?" and Lorelai respnd with "Check the oven!"

They laughed, knowing this was common for Gilmore girls. Jay and Finn really knew this and after time have learned to go hang out with the guys when the girls were trying to get ready for something, knowing it was in the best intrest...and saftey.

AS Rory walked out with Steph it was an understatement to say that Logan, Colin, and Tristan's jaws dropped.

"Wow!" was all the could mutter.

They both lookid incredibly stunning. (See first chapter for dress descrpition!) After Lorelai complained aout wanting to be late and some persuasion from Chris they finally left.

"Who's going to ring the door bell?" Finn slurred, already tipsy, as anyone who knows Finn, knows he basically lives off alcohol.

"You are all wimps" Colin stated as he leaned over to ring it, but before he could get there, the door flew open and a frantic Emily pushed them inside.

"You all are late!" She seethed as the maid took our coats.

"Sorry grandma there was traffic." Rory lied.

"Well go mingle, people have been asking about you all."

Jay looked at the group and shimply said, "30 minutes, pool house-subparty!"

Everyone complied and spread out to 'mingle' as Emily put it.

Ok that's all for now, and I know not much too the cliffy, but oh well! Please review!! I already have the next chapters ready and I will have more trory in those!! Also I still was hoping to find a Beta if anyone was interested! Thanks for reading...and reviewing! ;)


	3. I'm a horrible person

I feel so bad doing this to you guys but I am going out of town and will be back on Monday. I promise to update **ASAP** when I get back and will write while I'm gone. I already have most of this story written and another started, so hopefully I can keep up with updating! I'm sorry once again! Look for an update on Monday!!

Thanks by the way to all of the readers who review each chapter especially on my older stories as well, you know who you are! You are what keep me going! Thanks!


	4. The truth

Rory entered the pool house and found that the rest of the group was already there.

"Took you long enough" Colin said suddenly.

"Yeah, Where were you?" Tristan asked.

"I have two words- Emily Gilmore." Rory replied.

With that everyone understood, no one could escape the wrath of Emily Gilmore, especially when she was around other society people.

* * *

Everyone was slightly tipsy by the end of the evening excepy for Finn who was sufficently drunk, but that was to be expected.

Lorelai looked at their state and said " You're spending the night, plus only two days till senior year starts for Rory, Steph, and Tristan so you guys should spend as much time with each other as possible."

No complained knowing that Lorelai was right.

* * *

It was the day before school started and Steph and Rory wanted a change, so they made a few alterations to their uniforms. They knew Rory's brothers wouldn't approve and truth be told they knew that none of the guys would approve because everybody could tell that Tristan was in love with Rory and that Colin was in love with Steph, except for Steph and Rory. The girls however knew that boys at school would love it so they decided to do it anyways.

Rory put on her newly hemmed uniform and smiled at herself in the mirror. She heard a knock on the door and said "Come in!"

Jay walked in and raised his eyebrows at her apperance. "Finn is NOT going to be happy about this!" he said.

"I know, buy Steph and I wanted a change!" She said in a whiny voice almost as if begging for Jay's approval.

"Ok" he said and pullled her to the car.

Steph and Rory had raised their skirts to a few inches above the knee, but little did they know that such a little change could cause such a big scene. The guys had decided to stay a few extra days at home before going back to Yale even though Tristan, Rory, and Steph had to go to school. (Work with me, I know college usually starts before High schools!) They were going to take the girls and Tristan to school for their first day of senior year.

Finn hadn't noticed Rory or Steph's skirts as they got into the car, so they were hoping that they could get away with out Finn knowing, but luck ran out when it was time to get out of the car. As the girls got out Tristan and Colin definetly noticed the girls new attire, and were shocked. Tristan gave out a wolf whistle and said, "Lookin good Mary!"

Finn turned to see what he was talking about and immediatley got very mad. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden!" he yelled.

Knowing what he was yelling about Rory innocently looked up and said "Yes?"

"What did you do to your uniform?"

"Oh this, well Steph and I needed a change, so we hemmed our skirts and might have dropped a button...or two." she said as if it were no big deal.

"Uh-Uh. Nope. Not. Going. To. Happen. Button your top and undo what you did to your skirt right this second! That goes for you too Stephanie!"

Jay spoke up at this point and said, "Finn they are big girls, let them do what they want, they can't undo what they did to the skirts so we are just going to have to let them be!"

Finn stared at him for a minute before releasing a sigh and saying, "Fine!"

However little did Finn know that Tristan and Colin would be the boys he needed to worry about.

Finn, Jay, Colin, and Logan watched as they walked into the school and then left to hang out until they got out of school.

After reciving their scheduels Tristan, Steph, and Rory learned that they had all of the same classes.

As they walked down the hall all of the guys were eyeing Rory and Steph and it was making Tristan pretty irritated. He didn't show it though because he didn't want to make Rory mad. As they walked into history every guys head shot up and was staring at the girls. This made Tristan even more aggrevated. It helped though when the teacher cleared his throat and the attention was diverted to him.

"Glad you could join us Ms. Hayden, Ms. vaderbuilt, and Mr. DuGrey. Now please take your seats before you disrupt my class any further."

About halfway through class Tristan overheard two guys named Duncan and Bowman talking. They were the popular wanna-be's who bedded all of the easy girls.

"Man check out the Hayden chick. I mean damn I'd tap that!" Duncan said.

"I know and Steph well he ass...mmmmm...in that skirt" Bowman replied.

"I think that we just found our latest conquest!" Duncan said while trying to get a better angle to see down Rory's top.

At this point Tristan was seeing red at hearing them talk about the girl he called his sister and the girl he loved...wait what? Love!? Tristan got up and punched Duncan in the face and walked out of the classroom. Steph and Rory immediately got up and followed him while Duncan was dealing with a bloody nose and the rest of the class was wondering what was going on.

Tristan was sitting in the hall with his head in his hands when the girls found him.

"Tristan what happened in there?" Rory asked and Tristan could see the honest concern in her eyes.

"They way they were talking about you two...it just...ugh...man if your brothers had been here Rory...god I don't know what would have happened."

"Mr. DuGrey i'm going to need you in my office immediately so we can discuss what just happened." Everyone turned towards Headmaster Charleston's voice.

"Yes, sir." The girls let Tristan go and then went to the library where they could call the guys and tell them what happened.

Tristan walked into the Headmaster's office and sat down.

"Mr. DuGrey, I would like for you to tell me wat possesed you to punch that boy."

"Well sir, I was just defending my friends. Duncan and Bowman were talking about my friends Rory and Stephanie and it was very...crude."

"That gives you no right to punch someone, however you seem to have been genuiely defending your friends, so I will let you off with a warning and one day detention."

"Yes, sir that seems fair to me."

"You may go, oh and Tristan?"

"Yes?"

"I would have defended my friends too, but I can't let that hinder my decision on how I punish you."

Tristan smiled at the headmaster and shook his hand, "Thank you."

I know that the Headmaster was a little au, but thats what I like about being able to write my own stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should have the next chappie up tomorrow or Thursday. I still need a beta!! So please, please, please help me! If you are or know a beta please tell me!! Thank you for reading and you reviews will totally motivate me to write more!!


	5. Uhoh

Everyone carried on with the rest of their days after the incident as if nothing happened.

As the last bell rung everyone met in the parking lot.

"Hey guys!" Steph said as she walked up to them.

"Hey," they all said in unison.

They notice Rory walk by without acknowledging them. They exchanged glances and Finn walked up to his sister and said, "Love what's wrong?"

By now the rest of the group had come up. Steph followed her gaze and instantly realized why she was in shock. She looked at jay and pointed. He along with everyone else followed her finger and understood who she was looking at. Jay and Steph inmmediatley knew what to do.

"Come on Ror," Steph said as Jay wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tried to push her along. She wasn't going anywhere.

"He's here," was all she could manage to say before she broke out sobbing.

Jay picked Rory up and Colin, Steph, Rory, and Jay went to the car while Tristan, Finn, and Logan stayed to take care of Dean.

* * *

After calming Rory down Steph decided that Jay and Colin should go see what the guys were doing.

When Jay and Colin found them Logan and Tristan were holding Dean down as Finn punched he living daylights out of him.

Jay and Colin knew that Finn needed to stop so they went up and held him back, while trying to calm him down. By this time they had an audience. The headmaster had made his way over to them, and even Steph and Rory had come to the scene. The headmaster decided that it was time to break up this fight.

"Everyone carry on, nothing you need to see is here." He said, then added with a furious glance, "You eight stay here."

"Oh crap," Rory said trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"Boys, you are Graduates from this fine school. I will not tolerate fighting on campus, and I must ask why are you on campus?"

"I'm sorry headmaster; we came to pick up our sister and friends." Jay replied being the calmest of the group.

"I expect you all to be off the premises in no less than 10 minutes, and for you three he said turning to Tristan, Rory, and Steph. "Well you three are no longer welcome at this school as of today."

Rory looked shocked and stumbled out, "Wait. What? What do you mean?"

"If you are not able to understand the context of my words maybe you were not meant to be here in the first place. You are not to come on campus any longer. That goes for all of you. You are expelled and may no longer attend classes at this fine institute of learning."

* * *

That's all for this short and sweet little chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. I should have a 'part 2' of this chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews!


	6. HI!

Ok....I have no excuse for not updating this story, and I know many of you are going to be mad that this isn't a chapter update. I have a lot going on right now, but as soon as summer starts I plan on finishing this and even starting a new one. I also need some help. If i can get some ideas on where to go with this stroy I might could update within the next week or two. So please please please help me!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so here's the deal. I am looking for a story and I can't find it. The story is about Tristan and Rory. Rory is in Chilton and Tristan is a bad boy in a gang. They end up getting together. I can't remember the name though. If someone can find me the name of this story I will post a new chapter to this story. I'm begging you please someone find this story for me!


End file.
